L'amour brille sous les étoiles
by Samantha Dreamangel
Summary: SongficST6 Après avoir vaincu Lord Voldemort, l'avenir s'annonce joyeux pour le trio magique. Mais Ron et Hermione ont peur que la décision de Harry ne l'éloigne d'eux.


_Avec la musique du Roi Lion :_

**L'amour brille sous les étoiles**

C'est le grand soir. Après plusieurs mois de vagabondages, de douleurs, de pleurs, de combats, Harry Potter, mon meilleur ami, a vaincu Lord Voldemort. Jusqu'à présent, nul ne sait exactement, hormis l'Ordre et le ministère, ce que nous avons accompli cette année. Nul ne sait pour les Horcruxes, nul ne connaît toutes les horreurs que nous avons affrontées, Harry, Hermione et moi durant ce long voyage. Mais nous avons gagné. Voldemort a été éradiqué de la planète, nous avons été soignés à St-Mangouste, et nous venons tout juste de rentrer au Terrier. Bien entendu, une grande soirée sera organisée en notre honneur, toutefois, nous avons jugé bon de demeurer au calme quelques temps. C'est pourquoi, en cette belle nuit étoilée, Harry, Hermione et moi sommes affalés sur le canapé du salon, somnolant devant un feu rougeoyant. Ma mère nous prépare un petit plat, et tout le reste de ma famille discute avec animation, soulagés de nous retrouver enfin. Mais, derrière cette sérénité apparente, Harry est en pleine effervescence. Car, ce soir, il va demander ma petite sœur en mariage.

J'en suis très heureux, c'est évident. Mais… il est tout aussi évident que ma sœur ne va pas refuser sa demande. Elle l'a admiré avant même de le rencontrer, elle l'a observé en secret durant de longues années, puis elle l'a aimé de tout son cœur, et ce, même lorsqu'il était loin d'elle à combattre pour le monde sorcier. C'est formidable que Harry, après tant d'émois, parvienne à trouver le bonheur, dans les bras de Ginny, qui plus est. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à me défaire d'un certain malaise. Et, en voyant Harry se lever, prendre Ginny par la main et la conduire au dehors, sans que nul n'y prête tout à fait attention, mon malaise s'accentue. Je découvre qu'Hermione le partage en croisant son regard.

_C'est terrible, c'est affreux_

_Et ils se moquent de tout_

_L'amour s'amène et nous, pauvres pouilleux_

_Ils nous jettent tous les deux_

Harry vient de sortir de la maison, tenant Ginny par la main. Je pousse un léger soupir. Auprès de moi, Ron m'imite. Nous échangeons un coup d'œil, nous consultant. D'évidence, il pense comme moi que, à compter de ce soir, il ne sera plus question de Harry, Ron et moi. Ce sera : Ron, moi, Harry et sa fiancée. Et cela nous fait peur. J'aime beaucoup Ginny, c'est la sœur de Ron, mais qu'adviendra-t-il de notre équipe lorsqu'ils seront ensembles ? L'année dernière, cela n'avait posé aucun problème. Mais maintenant que Harry a frôlé la mort et le risque de perdre à jamais sa douce, comment vont-ils agir ? J'air peur. C'est purement égoïste, cependant, j'ai peur. Peur que Harry nous délaisse pour son amour.

_Sous les diamants des étoiles,  
Quel magique univers.  
Mais, dans cette romantique atmosphère,  
Ca sent mauvais dans l'air._

La famille Weasley discute toujours autour de la table, à peine conscients que deux de ses membres sont absents. Ron et moi nous regardons à plusieurs reprises, dirigeant ensuite nous yeux vers la fenêtre sombre. J'essaie de distinguer les silhouettes de Ginny et de Harry, mais la nuit était trop noire. Ron intercepte mon coup d'œil scrutateur.

« Et si on allait voir ? » propose-t-il, l'air malicieux.

J'affiche une expression outrée, bien que l'idée m'intéresse au plus haut point. « C'est leur vie privée, Ron ! On n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! »

« Je veux pouvoirs raconter à mes neveux que j'ai vu leur père faire sa demande à sa femme » réplique Ron.

Je fais mine d'hésiter, puis : « Bon, d'accord. »

Nous nous se précipitons sur la fenêtre et plaquons nos nez contre la vitre.

_L'Amour brille sous les étoiles,  
D'une étrange lumière.  
La Terre entière, en parfaite harmonie,  
Vit un moment royal._

Je les vois, Harry et ma sœur. Ils sont assis sur le muret qui entoure la maison, dos à nous, éclairés par les étoiles et la pâle lueur de la demi-lune. Ils semblent se sourire, à voir leurs profils, mais ils tremblent aussi. Sans doute ont-ils un peu froid, la brise doit être fraîche à cette heure-ci.

« Ca faisait longtemps que Harry n'avait pas souri pour de vrai » dit soudain Hermione.

Je la regarde à la dérobée. Tout comme moi, elle est partagée entre la joie de revoir notre ami sourire, et la crainte de savoir que tout sera différent à partir de ce soir.

_Je voudrais lui dire "Je t'aime"  
Mais comment lui avouer  
Mon secret, mes problèmes ?  
Impossible, elle serait trop blessée !_

Voilà, j'y suis arrivé. J'ai vaincu Lord Voldemort. Et, pour être franc, je ne sais pas si j'en suis satisfait. D'ailleurs, je m'en moque. Tout ce qui importe, c'est Ginny. Je tourne en rond, je feinte, je lui parle de la belle nuit, mais je n'arrive pas à tout lui avouer. J'aimerais lui dire qu'elle m'a manqué, que j'ai pensé à elle à chaque fois que je détruisais un nouvel Horcruxe… mais les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge. Lui raconter tout cela reviendrait à les revivre, et je ne le veux pas. J'ai déjà dû le revoir lorsque je l'ai relaté pour l'Ordre et le ministère, et je compte l'oublier à jamais. En fait, je ne sais même pas si elle veut l'entendre. C'était dur, c'était douloureux. Alors je tais ce passage. Il me faut juste trouver le courage de lui demander d'unir nos destins, et tout sera parfait.

_Quel lourd secret cache-t-il,  
Derrière tant de rancœur ?  
Moi, je sais qu'il est ce roi en exil  
Qui règne dans mon cœur !_

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi heureuse depuis que nous nous sommes quittés. Harry me parle de tout et de rien, en rougissant, en tremblant, en bafouillant. Il est adorable. Je me demande pourquoi il ne m'a pas encore embrassé… Cela fait près d'un an que l'on ne s'est pas revu, et il reste là à me raconter qu'il ne fait pas si froid ! Je me doute bien qu'il ne m'a pas fait sortir en pleine nuit pour rien, mais comment l'amener à discuter franchement ? Il n'a rien dit à quiconque de vraiment proche à propos de ce qu'il a accompli avec Hermione et mon frère. Même pas à moi. Je pense bien que cela doit être dur, je le sais. Et j'aimerais partager son fardeau. Je l'aimerais de tout cœur, car si l'on aime Harry Potter, l'on aime tout de lui ; le meilleur, comme le pire.

C'est pourquoi je l'interromps au beau milieu de sa phrase en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

_L'Amour brille sous les étoiles,  
D'une étrange lumière.  
La Terre entière, en parfaite harmonie,  
Vit sa plus belle histoire._

Je souris, et Ron et moi nous regardons à nouveau. Sa sœur est décidément bien impatiente ! Il est vrai que Harry se laisse facilement égaré lorsqu'il est embarrassé, mais tout de même… elle aurait pu attendre qu'il se reprenne. Un garçon bourré d'hormones qui ne revoit plus sa petite-amie pendant un an ne se remet pas tout de suite de leurs retrouvailles. D'ailleurs, leur baiser se fait de plus en plus fougueux et semble n'en pas finir.

« Dis donc, ça devient indécent ! » s'exclame Ron.

J'ai un ricanement narquois. « Pas plus que ce que tu faisais avec Lavande. »

Il grommelle, rougit, se renfrogne, mais ne trouve rien à rétorquer. Je pourrais continuer longtemps à l'agacer ainsi, mais ce n'est pas ma soirée.

_L'Amour brille sous les étoiles,  
Illuminant leurs cœurs.  
Sa lumière éclaire à l'infini,  
Un sublime espoir._

Alors que je replace une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, les silhouettes de Ginny et de Harry se séparent. Je crois qu'ils parlent. Harry baisse les yeux, regarde autour de lui, Ginny retient sa respiration, fixant le visage de son amoureux. Puis Harry relève la tête et farfouille dans ses poches. Ron et moi prenons une inspiration en chœur. Ca y est, il va le faire. Il va la demander en mariage.

_S'ils s'enfuient vers leur rêve, ce soir,  
Dans leur folle ronde…_

Harry sort un petit écrin de sa poche, se met à genou devant ma sœur et dévoile une bague miroitante. J'émets malgré moi un grognement. Cela a dû coûter une fortune… Mais bon, je préfère que mon beau-frère mette le paquet. Ma sœur vaut la peine de vider son coffre-fort.

_Si notre ami nous dit : « Au revoir »…_

Ginny le rejoint au sol et l'embrasse à nouveau. Mais ils ne s'arrêtent donc jamais ! Hermione a tort ; Lavande et moi n'étions pas ainsi. Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque leur baiser prend fin, l'éclat de la bague passe de l'écrin au doigt de ma sœur. Je souris, mais ma gorge se noue. Hermione, à côté de moi, renifle. Ces filles, toujours a être émues pour rien… Je secoue la tête, chassant la poussière banale et innocente qui gêne mon œil.

_... Nous serons seuls au monde !_

Ron et moi fuyons le regard l'un de l'autre, désireux de dissimuler à tout prix les larmes d'émotions qui emplissent nos yeux. Alors que nous reposons nos mains sur le bord de la fenêtre, nos doigts s'effleurent. Sitôt, nous nous dévisageons, puis sourions. Peut-être ne serons-nous pas si seuls que cela, en fin de compte…

_**FIN**_

_Sam Dreamangel_

_**Voilà, c'était juste un petit one shot en attendant la suite de « Les beaux esprits se rencontrent ». J'espère que cela vous a plu !**_


End file.
